One Night Can Change It All
by TheForbiddenIceQueen
Summary: One night can change it all, a birthday, a necklace and backstage passes make Rachel Montez find her father but from then on lifes a rollarcoaster, its hard its easy...love, friendship and family, she faces it all MAJOR TROYELLA! my first Troyella ever!
1. Happy Sweet Sixteen Rachel Montez!

**Ok...Hiya Everyone, Ashlee here!! I decided to do my first ever Troyella!! I hope you like it...i thought it was actually really good and I hope you think it to, rate and comment but please no harsh ones ( THANK YOU!!**

**FYI**

**Rachel Montez – (Is based on me) **

**Lily Baylor – (Is Sharpay and Zeke's daughter and Rachel's best friend!)**

"Hey sweetie" Gabriella Montez spoke softly to her now 16-year-old daughter, waking her up, her eyelids fluttering open to reveal groggy deep, crystal blue eyes.

"Good morning mum" Rachel Montez smiled, sitting up, her blue eyes now sparkling as she ran a hand through her perfect, long, curly, silky, soft, ebony colored locks.

"Happy birthday" Gabriella smiled, hugging Rachel tightly, she always smelt faintly of strawberry and lemon bubblegum.

"Thanks mum" Rachel giggled,

"As its your sixteenth birthday...i wanted to give you something very special and important to me...it took me ages to think of...but I wanted to give you this..." Gabriella exclaimed, producing a jewelry box and handing it to Rachel,

Rachel opened it slowly, gasping as she saw a beautiful necklace, it was a T on a chain with a Ruby in the corner of the T.

"Your father gave it to me and I wanted you to have it so you could feel closer to him" Gabriella exclaimed, trailing off, looking into the distance thinking of the time Troy had given it to her.

"Mum! I love it!" Rachel cried, sitting up excitedly, wrapping her arms around Gabriella's neck and hugging her tightly before pulling away and putting it on and then looking at her mother.

"But...whats the T stand for?" she asked and Gabriella sighed.

"Rachel...it stands for your father's name..." Gabriella whispered.

"Then whats his name?" Rachel persisted but Gabriella just looked away and Rachel took the hint, it was obviously a painful subject.

Rachel stood up and rushed over to her full length mirror, turning in all different reflections to watch the light reflect off the necklace.

"Its really beautiful...dad had great taste" she smiled, looking down at her figure, tall and slender with soft, subtle curves in all the right places.

She's saw some pictures of her mum, but she didn't see many of them but she'd saw one and she looked exactly like her mum, apart from the eyes, while she had piercing blue Gabriella had warm brown.

"I wanted to give you your special birthday breakfast" Gabriella smiled, producing a breakfast tray as Rachel crawled back into the bed, taking the breakfast tray.

It had always been a tradition with her and mum, ever birthday they'd have a special breakfast, she'd have cheese on toast but the cheese would be in the shape of the number, like she was 16 so she had two pieces of toast one had cheese in the shape of a one on it and the other in the shape of a six.

She also had skittles, she's eat all the greens while she'd give her mum all the yellows, then she'd eat the reds and her mum would eat the oranges and then they'd both share the purple.

The last part of the traditional breakfast was the banana milkshake, Rachel had always been a random child and she had a obsession with bananas!

"Thanks mum" Rachel giggled, tucking into her food.

"And when you've finished, Lily said she was coming over in a hour.

"Ok" Rachel smiled, sorting out the skittles.

Rachel checked her reflection critically, she looked cute in a pair of tight black jeans and a cute orange t-shirt with glittery orange dolly shoes.

She then had her hair loose and in all its natural curly glory, but some of her hair was being held back by a glittery black flower clip.

"Rachel!" Lily Baylor shouted, from the tree outside Rachel's balcony. they lived next door and ever since they were 4 years old had been best friends and Lily always wanted to climb the tree instead of using the front door like any other normal person would. Lily's mum Sharpay Baylor was also Gabriella's best friend.

Lily was taller than Rachel and had bright green eyes, that could like see into your soul and shoulder length poker straight blonde hair and today she was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans a cute green jacket with green converse.

"Lily! Why don't you ever use the door!" Rachel shouted but she still couldn't keep the grin of her face as she opened the balcony doors so Lily could climb in.

"Your finally 16 like the rest of us!" Lily grinned, giving Rachel a hug, she always used that against her, they were all older than her, she was like the little baby.

"and you look FABULOUS!" Lily continued rambling, looking down at Gabriella's outfit.

"And happy birthday!" she concluded, hugging Gabriella again, apparently Lily was a bit...headstrong. Like her mother was when she was her age, Gabriella had told Rachel.

"Thanks Lily...so are we going shopping? I have over 100 dollars of birthday money to spend" Rachel smiled but that must not seem that much to Lily seeing as her mum owned country club's and was like a millionaire but that didn't effect Lily at all, she was still really sweet and nice.

"No...were going to a concert, mum gave me the money but I have 2 tickets and backstage passes to a Troy Bolton concert!" Lily squeaked, jumping up and down, Rachel gasped, jumping up and down with Lilly and they both started screaming, Lilly was like the best friend EVER! She knew how much Troy Bolton was like my idol!

"Oh My god whats wrong!" Gabriella shouted, bursting in, only to see Gabriella and Lilly, jumping and screaming, she just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to know" before leaving the room and closing the door.

After a while Rachel suddenly realized something and sunk onto her bed, head in hands...depressed.

"Hey, whats wrong Ray!?" Lily used, using her special nick name for her. "This is like our dream! We'll meet him! Whats wrong with that!?" she exclaimed, sitting down next to Rachel on the bed.

"My mum! She has some sort of grudge against him! She'll never let me go to that concert!" Rachel sighed.

Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Just sneak out then" she said as if it was the most simple thing in the world but it wasn't!  
"Lily! I'm not like you! Your the bed girl! I'm the good girl! Who gets good grades and follows the rules!" Rachel whined and Lily stood up, rolling her eyes.

"Rachel! Your 16! Live a little! Your only 16 once...this opportunity won't come again! Its one in a million! Just write a note and sneak out with me...we can catch the train there" Lily explained...when she said that it sounded so...simple, so easy!

If her mother realized how much she wanted this...then maybe...just maybe she'd understand!

"Ok! I'm in" Rachel smiled, jumping up and hugging Lily one more time.


	2. Concerts Reveal Things!

_Mother,_

_I know you won't like this...and I'm already sorry, but I wanted to do it. _

_I've gone to a Troy Bolton concert with Lily...she bought us tickets and backstage passes. I know you might hate me but I really wanted to do this mother and when I get home I will except any punishment you give me._

_Rachel_

_xxx_

"Rachel" Gabriella sighed, looking down at the note, worry obvious on her face, she had tried to protect her, to protect her heart from getting broken like hers had all those years ago and if she was going to meet Troy...he'd notice the necklace...

"I'm nervous" Rachel stuttered as she waited with Lily in the cue to get into the concert.

"first timers guilt" Lily said, waving it off.

"But Lily...I'm not like you! You know how nervous I get...i feel like I'm going to be sick" Rachel muttered, rubbing her perfectly flat stomach.

"Ok...umm...lets take your mind off it...nice necklace...wow! Thats awesome!" Lily exclaimed, looking at Rachel's necklace.

"Thanks, mum gave it to me this morning for my birthday...apparently my dad gave it to her." Rachel explained and lily smiled.

They both looked gorgeous, Lily had her loose (as always) and a pair of gold, skinny jeans with a black demin jacket and black stilettos while Rachel had a pair of white skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt with flat pink dolly shoes and her silky curly ebony hair in a side ponytail with a pink butterfly clip.

"Here we go...our tickets and our backstage passes" Lily announced, linking arms with me and flashing our tickets and our VIP cards we had around our necks.

The bouncer didn't answer he just moved out of the way so we could pass through.

The moment the door opened the two girls looked around shocked, it was full of dancing sweaty people!

"This is going to be awesome!" Lily shouted as she ran into the audience and started dancing...

"That was AWESOME!" Lily shouted as she waited backstage with Rachel, Rachel had to admit that that was the best concert she's ever been to...well it was the only one.

"And look there he is!" Lily shouted as Troy jogged towards them.

He looked amazing with his tall muscular body and piercing blue eyes and his shaky brown hair that was so dark it was almost black.

"You must be the girls with the backstage passes..." Troy started but trailed off, staring at the girl with the dark curly hair...that was so familiar.

"Have we met before?" he quickly asked her but she just shook her head.

"My name is Lily Baylor and this is Rachel Montez" Lily introduced, holding out her hand and Troy shook it while Rachel just stood there paralyzed with nerves when Trot caught sight of her necklace and then it started to click...Montez and the necklace.

"Your mums called Gabriella isn't she?" Troy asked, realizing why Rachel looked so familiar to him, she was exactly like Gabriela had been when she was younger and she had the traditional Bolton blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh!? How do you know that!?" Rachel asked, turning a bit scared, was he stalking her!?

Troy realizing his mistake shook his head.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I used to know her...i went to school with her" Troy trailed off, staring at the necklace and Rachel looked down at it to.

"_Your father gave it to me..." _Gabriella's voice came to her head and Rachel shook her head...no impossible!

"_But...whats the T stand for?" she asked and Gabriella sighed._

"_Rachel...it stands for your father's name..." Gabriella whispered._

TROY BOLTON!

"I...umm...i want to go home" Rachel muttered to Lily...was Troy Bolton the superstar her father...it would explain why her mother didn't want her to see him.

"How are you getting home?" Troy quickly asked, he needed to get to the bottom of this, was this girl his daughter and if she was why didn't he know about her!?

"The train!" Lily piped up and Troy shook his head.

"No way! Its almost 1am! Its not safe, I'm driving you home" he said and Rachel sighed in defeat while Lily just nodded.


	3. Long Time And No See

Rachel knocked on the door nervously, aware of the famous superstar Troy Bolton standing right next to her!

"haven't you got a key?" Troy asked and Rachel just shook her head, she'd apparently lost her voice, when suddenly she found it.

"I had planned on climbing the tree and sneaking into my bedroom through my balcony" Rachel whispered and Troy smiled, this was the house Gabriella had lived in when she was a teenager, Rachel had the bedroom Gabriella had once had and he remembered climbing that tree and onto Gabriella's (well now Rachel's) balcony and singing with her.

Troy was about to say something more when the door opened to reveal Gabriella...as radiant as ever...but more.

"Hey mum..." Rachel said nervously as Gabriella locked eyes with Troy and gasped.

"Whats...whats he doing here?" she asked and Rachel rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Mum...is he my dad?" Rachel asked as Gabriella just carried on looking at Troy.

"Rachel...go to your room" she said, moving aside as Rachel took a look back at Troy before doing as she was told, when Rachel was out of site Gabriella stepped out of the house and closed the door.

"What have you been saying to my daughter!?" Gabriella all but shouted.

"Is she my daughter Gabriella?" Troy said trying to keep calm.

"why do you care!?" Gabriella shouted.

"Because if she's my daughter and I want to be in her life!"

"You'll only let her down!" Gabriella shouted back and Troy laughed sarcastically.

"Your the one who ran away Gabriella! Your the one who left me!" he shouted and Gabriella suddenly broke down in tears.

"You had just gotten your scholarship, I didn't want you to turn it down! I LOVED YOU SO I PUT YOU FIRST!" Gabriella shouted and before they knew it Gabriella and Troy were hugging as Gabriella continued to sob.

"Gabriella! I love you! I wanted you more than that damn scholarship! I'd have turned it down in a second if it meant being with you! I didn't even end up doing bloody basketball! I'm a singer now!" he explained, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you...but she is your daughter" Gabriella whispered, pulling away and looking in his eyes for a reaction.

"then its decided, I'm quitting my singing career, so I can be with you and Rachel" he said and Gabriella shook her head.

"You can't just quit that!" she argued but he shook his head then.

"I can and I will" he said stubbornly, "you and Rachel are more important!" he smiled, even though deep down he was really shocked he had a daughter.

"You can stay here" Gabriella muttered and Troy smiled.

"Only if thats alright with you"

"Its more than alright" Gabriella smiled before they hugged one more time, exchanged numbers and Troy turned and walked back to the car, waving at her, getting in and driving away...

"Do you hate me?" Gabriella asked as she sat outside Rachel's bedroom door but Rachel had locked the door.

"Mum! He was my dad! And you didn't tell me!" Rachel shouted, her voice cracking, it was obvious she was crying.

"I didn't want you to get hurt" Gabriella whispered and Rachel just laughed sarcastically.

"More like you getting hurt because you didn't want to face him!" Rachel shouted,

"Rachel...I'm sorry...it was just hard." Gabriella whispered in agony as she heard her daughter's loud sobs in the bedroom, it broke her heart.

"do you want to know whats hard mum! Watching all my friends with there dads, talking about them, messing about with them, while I was all alone because I didn't even know my fathers name! Do you know how that made me feel!?" she shouted, sobbing even more.

"Rachel...I'm sorry!" Gabriella shouted as she started to cry to.

"Just leave me alone!" Rachel shouted and Gabriella stood up, giving in as she walked to her bedroom, Rachel's sobs still haunting her...

Rachel logged onto her MSN, she didn't care if it was now 2 in the morning, she didn't want to go to sleep she couldn't anyway because she was crying so much and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

_Rhys says..._

_Hey Ray Of Sunshine, what you up to this late...its a bit past your bedtime_

Rachel sighed angrily, she didn't need this, Rhys was the most annoying boy at East High! He was so full of himself and he loved teasing Rachel because she was so...innocent. (Thats why he called her Ray Of Sunshine, her name was Rachel and she was as innocent as sunshine) All the girls loved him though (including Lily), they loved how he could sing and play guitar and he wrote his own songs and he was tall and muscular with shaggy blonde hair with a black streak through it, he may have been good looking but he was still an arrogant jerk!

_Rachel Says..._

_Just leave me alone Rhys! I'm not in the mood for this!_

Rachel quickly typed back, expecting him to go away but he carried on typing.

_Rhys Says..._

_Your really different than the other girls..._

Rachel rolled her eyes, she could just see his 'dazzling' smirk now.

_Rachel Says..._

_And whys that!? Because I'm so innocent, because I've never kissed a boy or had sex?? because I'm not falling all over you?? Because I'm smart?? tell me I'd like to hear why!!_

Once she'd said that she immediately regretted it, she'd just told him she'd never kissed a boy!! He was so going to tease her now! STUPID RACHEL!

_Rhys Says..._

_No...because your not a slut and your a kind-hearted person, I saw you helping that injured, stray dog when you were 5 but I also saw, older children walk past and laugh...not bothering to do anything...not bothering to help...like you did._

Rachel gasped, she'd thought no one knew that! Well her mum and Lily but no one else and he...he just said something nice to her! He hadn't even mentioned the fact she hadn't been kissed!

_Rachel Says..._

_Wow...that wasn't a insult_

_Rhys Says..._

_Well people don't really now you...maybe they don't know me either_

_Rhys has logged off._

That boy was a mystery! But she hated to say it...after she'd saw that side...she was actually getting to like him. But only a bit, more like a smidge! My gosh! She was so confused right now!


	4. Getting To Know Daddy!

Rachel walked down to the kitchen quietly in her fluffy pink slippers and her pink nightdress.

She was feeling guilty about last night...she may have been a bit harsh on her mum because in the end she was just protecting her after all.

"Mum..." Rachel started, going into the living room where her mother was curled up with a book, the moment Gabriella saw her she stood up and rushed to Rachel, engulfing her in a bear hug.  
"Mum...i overreacted...I'm so sorry! It was just big news!" Rachel exclaimed, hugging her back.

"I should have told you!" Gabriella cried and Rachel pulled back, sitting down on the settee.

"Well tell me now" Rachel said and Gabriella sighed, sitting down next to her.

"I was the geeky new girl...I'd moved so many times and I thought that this would be just like all the other times and soon I would move again but then I met him...Troy, the girls all fancied him and the boys all wanted to be him so why would he want me, the geek, but what none of them knew was that we had met before at a ski lodge and we had been forced to sing a duet and we sort of...clicked but we didn't know that I was moving to his school and then when I got there we realized that the school was holding a musical, he auditioned with me and we sang a song called 'breaking free' for the callbacks and thats what we were doing...breaking free of the cliques, but then in the summer we went to Sharpay's country club Lava Springs...thats when it got bad...he was trying so hard for a scholarship and he finally got one but he had to leave and then I realized I was pregnant with you and I couldn't hold him back from his dreams so I ran away without telling him about you and a year later I came back and he was gone and you were born and I decided it better if you didn't know about him...turns out he gave up basketball to sing." Gabriella exclaimed and Rachel looked up shocked.

"Thats a bit like Romeo and Juliet...doomed from the start, because ones a geek and ones the...'king'" she said and Gabriella smiled when Rachel started to think.

She was a bit of a geek so she couldn't be with Rhys...NO! She didn't even want to think about him!

"Thanks for telling me mum" she said and Gabriella smiled.

"Me, you and Troy are going out today" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Going to a restaurant so we can talk, its tonight, he's picking us up" she carried on and Rachel smiled, maybe she could get them back together...

"Mum! You look great!" Rachel cried, looking at her mother who was wearing a white suit with her curly hair up in a high ponytail with white high heels, she looked so professional and beautiful.

Rachel was just wearing a gold mini dress, that revealed her long, slender legs and arms and she had her long, curly, silky, ebony hair loose with a gold bow at the back and she had gold stilettos.

"And you look beautiful, my little girls growing up" Gabriella smiled and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I am 16! I'm not a child!" at that time the doorbell rang and Troy smiled, standing on the porch, Rachel ran up and hugged him.

"Hi dad!" she announced, hugging him for a while until she pulled away and she beamed up at him.

"Hi Rachel...Hi Gabriella...you look beautiful...but should we go...now" Troy said, looking around because paparazzi were surrounding his car.

"Yeah come on" Gabriella said, grabbing Rachel's hands and following Troy to the car, ignoring all the questions and lights...

"Who are you both!?" One of the paparazzi asked as Rachel clutched Troy's hand and walked with him as Gabriella walked in front.

"Don't say anything at all" Troy said, bending his head to whisper into Rachel's ear.

"She has the Bolton blue eyes!" One of the paparazzi announced, flashing pictures of Rachel and Troy.

"Troy is she a secret daughter!?" someone shouted but thankfully they had made it to the restaurant doors and they quickly rushed in, making there way to a table that was reserved for them.

That was...awkward" Gabriella announced, sitting next to Troy as Rachel sat on the other side.

"I'm sorry about all that" Troy said, looking at the menu.

"Its ok...I'm just glad to finally meet my dad" Rachel smiled.

"Well tell me about yourself Rachel...i want to know everything" Troy smiled and Rachel smiled back.

"Well...I'm 16...My birthday was yesterday, I like to sing, learn, read, act and play basketball, my best friend is Lily Baylor...Sharpay and Zeke's daughter. I like to cook and draw, I am on the scholastic decathlon team and thats pretty much it" Rachel trailed off.

"I love basketball, we could maybe play one on one sometime...i still have my mansion here with the basketball courts and everything and I was wondering if you two wanted to move in...but we can also keep your other house...i just want to make up for all the years" he rushed and Gabriella sighed.

"I'm not sure, I don't want to rush...but if you want you can take me out again tomorrow when Rachel's at school so we can talk about her and everything and moving in with you" Gabriella exclaimed and Troy nodded as the waiter came over and they ordered food.

"Dad? Do you think the paparazzi will follow us everywhere?" Rachel randomly asked as she looked over to the window to see the paparazzi pressed against it, still trying to film and take pictures.

"Yes...I'm sorry, I can't stop it and I will tell them about you being my daughter...only if thats what you want though" he said and Gabriella nodded.

"Do you think that'll be alright?" she asked nervously and Troy nodded.

"Yes, I might have to hire her a bodyguard though when the paparazzi first find out because they'll go wild" he exclaimed and Gabriella nodded, all they both wanted was to protect there daughter...

"Look this way!" some paparazzi screamed, Rachel just ignored them all, gripping onto Troy's hand tighter.

"Who are they!?" a paparazzi shouted and Troy looked over at Gabriella who nodded.

"This is Gabriella Montez and this is my daughter Rachel Montez!" he announced and then the camera's and shouting went insane.

"Why didn't we know about them before!?"  
"Can we have there autographs!?"

"Sorry guys we've got to go!" Troy shouted, getting into the car after holding the doors open for Gabriella and Rachel, once they were safely inside they speeded off.

"I think we should get a magazine interview for Rachel, so the world can get to know her...because now shes sort of a celeb"...


	5. Back To School

Rachel sighed in relief as she got inside the school with Lily, the paparazzi had followed them to school, now she was a 'celeb' it was weird.

At least the both looked good.

Rachel with her black skinny jeans and pink converse with a cute pink t-shirt and her long, silky, wavy, ebony hair loose down her slender back with a black headband with a bow on it.

Lily was wearing a tight black mini skirt, that was very short and a baggy green jumper with green ankle boots with a green clip on the side of her blonde hair, it was very retro but very hot!

"Well...that was awkward" Lily laughed as they linked arms and started to make there way to there locker but they were blocked by Rhys.

"Well its our celebrity...Rachel Bolton" he smirked, holding up a newspaper with her on it from last night in her gold dress, she was clinging onto Troy's hand looking down to the floor while he was looking around, for the car.

It was entitled 'Bolton Baby Scandal!'

"You look hot!" Lily smiled but Rachel just rolled her eyes, unlinking arms and grabbing the newspaper off Troy and she started to read.

_Troy Bolton has been hiding something from us all a mysterious 16 year-old child, whose name is Rachel Montez, she has obviously been kept in hiding for all these years or he didn't know!_

_Can you say disgrace!?_

_We have been doing a bit of background information on this Rachel, she is a straight A student, who enjoys singing, acting and basketball and she's on the school decathlon team._

_She defiantly is Bolton's child (basketball) and so far she has taking the world be storm and is already loved by millions..._

"I'm loved by millions!? They only found out about my last night!" Rachel snarled, raising her arm to throw it in the bin when Lily grabbed it off her and started reading to.

"Little Ray Of Shine doesn't seem happy" Rhys grinned and Rachel just frowned.

"Of course not...well I am! I've found my dad after all these years! But I didn't ask for this!" she cried, pointing at the newspaper.

Rhys just laughed and Rachel frowned even more, grabbing the newspaper off Lily and throwing it and Rhys's head and because he wasn't expecting it it bounced off.

"Your an arrogant jerk!" she shouted and she ran past him and tried to run down the hall but he grabbed her arm tightly to stop her, Rachel tried to wrench her arm out of his grip but guitar playing had made him REALLY strong.

"Get off me!" she hissed.

"No, I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't mean..." he started but Rachel interrupted.

"Leave me alone!" and then she finally got her arm free and she ran down the halls, to get away from him, when she was out of sight, Lily hit Rhys across the head.

"Your so horrible to her!" she shouted, before running after Rachel, calling her name.

When they had both gone, the usual girls who hung around Rhys came up to him but he just shook them off and walked in the opposite way that Rachel and Lily had just gone, he'd find a way to make it up to her...

"Rachel has always wanted to know you" Gabriella whispered, as she awkwardly pushed the food around her plate.

"Gabriella...i want to know about you to" Troy said, reaching over and taking her hand in a friendly gesture and Gabriella blushed a little.

"Well...umm...I...I am a doctor..." she mumbled, why is it after all these years Troy still had the power to make her turn into a pile of mush around him?

Troy grinned, "I always knew you'd do something practical with your life"

Gabriella smiled to, looking up, "I always knew you'd do something wild...but superstar...wasn't thinking that" they both laughed as Troy payed the check and they both stood up and walked out the restaurant, Troy gripping her hand tightly so they could get through the paparazzi.

"Troy we can't get through" Gabriella giggled, she was so happy he was back.

Troy looked around as if contemplating.

"Lets do this then" and he gripped her hand tighter and ran through them all, smirking as he pulled the giggling Gabriella with him, even if they wouldn't admit it, they brought out the best in each other.

When they were through the paparazzi they ran down the street but not before waving goodbye to the paparazzi, smirking (while still running)...

"How far are we running" Gabriella grumbled after a while.

"I'm not as athletic as you Troy!" she moaned and he laughed, bending down in front of her and she got the message, she gripped his shoulders and jumped onto his back, she was 34 but very small and very light.

Then they ran...all the way home...

Rachel was having a hard time concentrating she was in the middle of maths, she usually LOVED maths it was one of her favorite subjects apart from maths, she couldn't stop thinking about her new dad and Rhys and the paparazzi, she was only 16, this was all two much over the course of less than a week!

Suddenly a note fluttered down in front of Rachel and she looked around curiously but no one was looking at her so she quietly opened it.

_Ray Of Sunshine I'm sorry...i didn't mean to upset you earlier and if its about me calling you 'Ray Of Sunshine' well I'm sorry, but I'm never gonna' stop calling you that ;) _

_Rhys _

Rachel smiled, so what if he was a jerk sometimes...because the other times...he was a nice jerk.

She was about to reply when another not landed in front of her and she opened it up to.

_Can I walk home with you tonight..._

She smiled, looked up at Rhys and then nodded.


	6. HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Rachel was nervous; she slammed her locker and leaned against it sighing, as Lily walked over to her

Rachel was nervous; she slammed her locker and leaned against it sighing, as Lily walked over to her.

"I am SO over the retro look! Its so yesterday!" Lily snapped, opening her locker (which was next to Rachel's and she collected her books, slamming her locker closed like Rachel had a few seconds ago and followed suit, leaning against it and sighing.

"You saw Tracy Tennant's outfit didn't you" Rachel muttered.

"Yes! And she had to choose a retro look to! AND IT WAS GREEN LIKE MINE! That bitch has had it out for me since I won the part of the flower fairy in nursery!" Lily snapped and Rachel sighed, she had bigger issues than clothes.

"I said I'd walk home with Rhys today!" Rachel admitted and Lily shrugged.

"So?" she asked and Rachel gaped at her.

"So? SO!? I'm not like you; you know how I get when I'm nervous and I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO PUKE ALL OVER THE FLOOR!" Rachel cried, not out of anger, just out of nerves and Lily knew that…talking of Lily…why was she looking over my shoulder like that?

Rachel turned around and blushed furiously when she met Rhys' eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't hear that last part?" Rachel pleaded but he just grinned.

"I did…are you ready to go?" he asked and Rachel nodded before she could stop herself, this was it…she was finally doing it, maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all…then why did she have this knowing feeling in her gut!?

0o0o0o0o0

"This is embarrassing" Rachel muttered, and Rhys smirked.

"Why?" he asked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"There stalking us…there about 5 feet behind us and five feet in front of us, following us and flashing photo's" she snapped, they were walking down the street, because Rhys' car was in the garage, but she preferred walking because if anything deadly embarrassing happened…she could just run away, (hey she wasn't good with boys!)

"It's not that bad" Rhys said back, but that's when they attacked, completely surrounding them.

"Please respect the personal space!" Rachel pleaded with them but they ignored her, pushing and shoving at her, making Rhys grab her hand protectively, but Rachel hardly sensed it.

"Back up people!" Rhys shouted but they ignored him, this was getting annoying, and Rachel didn't have a clue what to do.

"Please, I'm asking nicely, can we get through!" Rachel begged when suddenly another hand grabbed her and pulled her through the paparazzi, she was a bit scared because the person was REALLY strong and she didn't have a clue what to do, Rhys was dragged along with her and she still didn't realise she was clutching at his hand.

"Let go-DAD!" she cried happily.

"Right that's it, your not going out on your own anymore, were getting you a bodyguard" he said and Rachel nodded, maybe that WAS for the best, paparazzi always looked so cool on TV but when it was actually happening to you…it wasn't cool at all!

"Who's this?" Troy asked icily, looking down at there intertwined hands, that was when it hit Rachel, she let go as if she'd been burned and blushed even more than she had ever in her life.

She'd been holding his hand!

"My names Rhys, sir" Rhys introduced.

"Oh, you've got a boyfriend?" Troy asked, trying to stay calm…wow, protectiveness came easy!

Rachel finally found her voice. "No dad! Can we talk about this later please" she begged and he sighed.

"Get in the car you two" he said and they quickly did as they were told…glad to escape the paps.

0o0o0o0o0

"God, mum it was humiliating!" Rachel cried, she was sitting on the kitchen counter, slamming her head against the table as Gabriella rubbed her back soothingly.

"I hate the paparazzi, it was hard enough walking home with Rhys anyway and with the paparazzi there it was even worse!" she muttered.

"I'm sorry they ruined your little date, honey but-"

"FOR GODS SAKE HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Rachel yelled abruptly making her mum jump in shook.

"HE'S JUST MY FRIEND!" Rachel continued before running out of the room and up to her bedroom, she slammed the door and jumped onto her bed, grabbing a pillow and letting out a LONG scream into it.

When she thought she'd calmed down she turned over on her bed so she was lying on her bed and closed her eyes, starting to fall asleep…

"_Where am I?" Rachel whispered, looking around at the strange surroundings, she was walking down a deserted hall, which had blood red walls and a two doors, one read – _

'_Love'_

_And the other read –_

'_family'_

_Rachel frowned._

"_Umm, hello? Which one do I choose!?" she called but no answer came._

_She looked towards the family door and voices could be heared through the door, she frowned in confusion and walked towards it, she rested her hand on the doorknob and summoning up all her courage she swung it open, the scene in front of her was beautiful, it was in a living room and a baby version of herself was trying to stand but failing miserably, she kept falling back down to the floor._

_But what surprised her more was who was encouraging her…not her mum…but her dad, she sighed, she'd been having this dream since she was a little girl, usually the dad's face was all blurry but this time it was clear…this time it was Troy._

"_Aww, you can do it sweetie, your getting one step closer each time" Troy grinned and baby Rachel giggled as if understanding and tried to stand up one more time but fell harshly onto her bottom, Troy cooed and picked her up, resting her on his lap._

"_I'll always love you baby girl" he smiled and a tear rolled down big Rachel's cheek, this was-_

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!" Lily called through the balcony window; Rachel gasped in shock but stood up groggily, wiping away sleepies from her eyes.

"You have got to see this, WOW NELLY! You have GOT to see this!" Lily cried, rushing over to Rachel's computer

"What's wrong, would you please calm down!" Rachel cried, but Lily ignored her and started up a new we page, she quickly typed in something that shocked Rachel.

First she had a fan website!

Second, for god's sake she was still Montez, would people get it right, she wasn't Bolton yet! But when she was finished with her parents she would be!

"Look it has everything to do with you, look there's candid's! Its pictures the paparazzi take and there pictures of you and Rhys on there…HOLDING HANDS!" Lily cried, Rachel gasped.

"There can't be!" but sure enough, pictures of her and Rhys were on there, she gasped, ok, now the whole bloody earth would think she was dating the boy she despised the most, yet like a bit…a bit bigger than a smidge now…

**Ok, wow, I am SO, SO, SO, SO sorry I haven't updated this story in AGES, but I've had so much personal things going on right now so I'm sorry.**

**First I am sorry there wasn't much Troyella in this chapter, but hopefully in the next one there will be and second –**

**- **** is obviously not a real site lol, so just so you know because if I was reading a story and I saw a web link I would probably visit it lol, but that's me…I am quite strange.**

**So PLEASE rate and review! Your reviews mean the world to me, and I love reading them so much, BY THE WAY I AM NOT CONTINUING THIS STORY UNTIL I GET 15 REVEIWS (THAT'S 6 REVIEWS TO GO PEOPLE!)**

**Just thought you'd want to know lol**

**So click that little box and REVIEW LIKE MAD!**

**In the almighty words of Sharpay Evans! **

**Toodles x**


End file.
